<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pain of Spilled Truths by 1Ginger1Keyboard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820213">The Pain of Spilled Truths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard'>1Ginger1Keyboard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles breaks Peters Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little intense so just be careful if you read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pain of Spilled Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Nogitsune split Stiles’ mind to make room for itself it sorted thought every thought and memory, it saw every heated embrace, every kiss, every taste, every night if passion and every tear shed. Stiles’ mind was filled with more ammunition then it could get independently. </p>
<p>So here he sits, paralysed surrounded by the pack he cares about so much, the screaming from the host echoes emptily, begging it restlessly doing anything to persuade the demon to do something different it laughs in his face, a mirror laughing back at him. </p>
<p>“He’s screaming...begging me to keep my mouth shut...but I can’t do anything but spill secrets...it’s habits and secrets ” </p>
<p>The tension-filled his lungs, breathing in the strife and letting himself drowned, it made his head spin, his cock stare at the images within his mind. Breathless panting and desperate groping. </p>
<p>“The first memory I focused on, that I tortured his little brain with...I used it to draw out the information, to feed on his power.”</p>
<p>The manic giggle passed his lips, he couldn’t squeeze his thighs together, he wasn’t to rub against himself. His head flopped to the side, soaking in the image of Derek Hale stood in all his glory. Then letting his eyes set on Peter. Watching the wolf flinch as if been struck. </p>
<p>“It was you rolling on the condom and pushing into him for the first time, the feeling on your knot twitching and torturing his prostate...well I had to try it after feeding off that...the dinner was lovely, dancing in the kitchen while you cooked, letting you scent me, letting the wolf in you nip at his throat...he screamed for you to realise it wasn’t him...”</p>
<p>Another giggle rolled across his lips, his skin paled, turning a waxy sweaty texture, a whine from the back of his throat that he desperately tried to push back down. The packs’ eyes dancing across to him, another giggle dancing from his mouth. </p>
<p>“He loves the thing you do with your tongue, the one when you’re sucking his dick...”</p>
<p>A pink hue coloured Peter’s cheeks, Derek’s cheeks flaring a similar colour. A soft pink tongue flopped out of Stiles’ mouth mimicking the action Peter would do, then cackling at the wolf growling at him. Scott shuffling helplessly. That grabbed the attention of the demon. </p>
<p>“Poor little Scotty...bet you thought you were the only one getting any, but no...the man that turned you into a wolf was bending Stiles over every surface…was licking him, scenting him and making him moan...now...let me twist the blade.”</p>
<p>Throwing his head back and looking at the ceiling, letting his eyes roam, watching the group shift awkwardly. </p>
<p>“After the night of passion, Peter provided...after fucking Stiles into the bed, after making us cum so hard we cried Peter told us...”</p>
<p>Claws stood against the collum of his neck, Peter fangs and glowing blue eyes, he napped at the demon, pressing the claws a little deeper. Enough to prick the surface. Stiles’ face changed, the strange smile changed a blank expression before changing, tears welling in his eyes, a tremble a weak sob. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter...Peter it hurts...just do it...please.”</p>
<p>Throwing himself away from Stiles, sticking to the wall as if Stiles was the fire that killed his family. Then the tears rolled down Stiles’ cheeks and the laugh broke out again, cackling and watching the wolf. </p>
<p>“Come on Peter, a few tears and a whimper and you’re soft for him...now the pack knows...now they know you have a heart...why don’t you tell them, why don’t you share the dirty secret?”</p>
<p>The sneer crossed Peter’s face, turning his head away from Stiles and looking at the blood at the end of his fingertips, the blood that was Stiles’ the demon laughing. </p>
<p>“Peter told Stiles’ he loved him, that he had broken the charred case...what was the words you used...we can go right now...I will pay for it all...” The morphed, speaking in a deep sultry voice the pack recognised as Peters. “I want to marry you...I want to run away from here, go somewhere nice, we can get married in England, you’ll never want anything...” </p>
<p>Peter was shaking, eyes glassy, the pack watching him as the cackle broke out again. It was Derek and Scott that caught Peter as he started to dive at Stiles with claws out, he was humiliated, desperate to restore his image. </p>
<p>“You should have heard his sob...he’s crying Peter, fat desperate tears...want to know his answer? What he is screaming?”</p>
<p>Peter was close to snapping, clawing desperately to break past Derek and Scott, snarking inches from Stiles’ face. Snapping fangs with tears rolling down his cheeks. </p>
<p>“He wanted to do it, to run away, get married, come back and continue as a secret. He loves you, to be tied to you...he wanted to be tied to the desperate little burnt mutt, he wants to be tied to the failwolf for the rest of his life.” </p>
<p>Peter pulled back, his lip quivered behind his fangs. He gave a snarl at Scott when he tried to touch him, Derek pulled him back to keep him separate from the body that looked like Stiles, he didn’t flinch at his Uncle snarling at him. </p>
<p>Plunging the knife into the wolves chest, he raised a brow at Peter as he schemed next to his nephew. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take every memory from him, leave him with your claws in his throat, I’m going to steal them, feed on them until there is nothing left, let him suffer from voids in his mind...he will never know who put the love bites on him, who held him when he cracked.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>